The invention relates to a pedal for a motor vehicle, in particular a gas pedal, which has a pedal bar which is retained pivotably in a pedal support at one end and at the free end of which a pedal plate is fastened by means of at least one clip.
It is usually the case that a pedal plate, on which a cap made of rubber or plastic is positioned in a releasable manner, is welded to pedal bars of motor-vehicle pedals. The production of such a welded pedal is comparatively expensive because the pedal bars are configured individually for different types of motor vehicle. The problem arises particularly in the case of gas-pedal modules which are used as setpoint generators, in the case of which a vehicle-specific pedal bar is connected to a standardized setpoint-generator module. The large number of bar forms means that a dedicated retaining device is required in each case for welding pedal plates thereon.
It has also already been proposed to produce a unit, comprising pedal bar and pedal plate, in one piece from plastic using injection molding. This requires relatively high-outlay type-specific molds which can each be used only for the pedals of a certain type of motor vehicle, with the result that such pedals are also expensive to produce.
In practice, a pedal with a pedal plate clipped onto the free end of the pedal bar has also already been disclosed. The configuration of this pedal, however, is such that the pedal plate projects downward beyond the pedal bar. This means that there is a risk, when the lowermost region of the pedal plate is pressed down, of the resulting tilting movement leading to the clip connection being released.